wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Needs School?
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Huggy *Buggy *Earl *Kooky Kid Summary Wubbzy is afraid to go to school after being convinced by Buggy, Huggy and Earl that it is scary. Recap It's the first day of school and Wubbzy is excited. He finds his friends at the playground, but they said that it's no fun to go to school. After overhearing those complaints, Wubbzy decides to find ways to learn without having to go to school. First, he goes to Walden's library to study his books, when he gets discouraged by the number of books he has left to read, and all the books topple over when he tries to get the "Z" book. So Wubbzy goes to see Widget who has built the Peachy Teacher 3000, but after a while it goes haywire. Wubbzy then plays at the playground, but misses his friends. He hears laughing coming from the school and discovers that school is fun! He also learns that his teacher is Walden. Transcript See: ''Who Needs School?/Transcript'' Quotes Coming soon! Post-Show Skit The short, "Trampoline", is played. Name in other languages * Latin Spanish: ¿Quién necesita la escuela? * Spanish (Spain): ¿Quién quiere ir al cole? Trivia * In this episode, Walden was Wubbzy's teacher. But in "New Kid on the Block", Miss Appletree was Wubbzy's teacher. It was possible that Walden was a substitute, or he moved up a grade level between Season 1 and 2. * The Peachy Teacher 3000 exploded in this episode, but was seen rebuilt in "Daizy's Favorite Place", but its last appearance was in "Wubb Girlz Rule". * This is the first of only two times Wubbzy goes to school. The second was in New Kid On The Block. Goofs/Errors * When there was science stuff on the pile of junk, you can barely see the paint. But when the Peachy Teacher 3000 exploded, the paint was removed. * Also, when the Peachy Teacher spits science stuff at Wubbzy, his mouth is seen underneath the paint layer, although before it was on top of the paint layer. On the same scene, a corner of Wubbzy disappears when the Peachy Teacher says "1 + 1 = 2". * Wubbzy's tail is not animated or placed when the Peachy Teacher throws reading sheets, and paint. When it throws things of science, the tail of Wubbzy is reanimated. EP_11a_Capture_1.png EP_11a_Capture_2.png EP_11a_Capture_3.png ---- Differences Between Book from Episode * In the episode, it was Buggy who said "There's a bunch of kids that you don't know". In the book, it was Earl who said it. * In the episode, it was Huggy who said "And they don't allow you to play Kickity Kick Ball or Hippity Hop Scotch". In the book, it was Buggy who said it. And Hippity Hop Scotch wasn't mentioned in the book. * In the episode, it was Earl who said "And the teacher uses big words that you don't understand". In the book, it was Huggy who said it. Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy